brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fankemonbricka162128/What Pokemon would i eat in Ludicolo's place if it was possible
Since the Anithian City Update where you can eat magikarp wondered if it was possible in-game what Pokemon would i eat. Before i get started here are the Pokemon that was going to be on the list but JUST barely hit the mark. Ducklett : Well it is based on a duck and it evolves into a swan referencing The Ugly Duckling along with Feebas and Popplio but ummm ahhh i woundn't eat a baby swan mistaken by a DUCK, i mean even you know ummm if you live in the UK it'd make sense Psyduck : Warning i might come with nasty side affects IT EVEN LEARNS THE MOVE CONFUSION ALL FISH POKEMON : Some are not editable and i don't like fish unless it's Salmon and last time i checked there were no salmon Pokemon, that's unfortunate Tropicus : Well i'd eat the Bananas but NOT and NEVER the Pokemon itself Swinub line : Well here's the thing how is it possible to eat A MAMMOTH and Yak ? maybe i need a time machine ..... Mankey line : I'd probably not eat an ANGRY MONKEY Tauros : I wouldn't eat a male bull ? right ? Now the List begins 10. Swirlix I like sweets and you know Fairy Floss but i'm not a fan of it's texture i've never been to fairs a lot so i'm not used to it yet 9. Cherubi and Bounsweet Well there're Fruit but i'm not a fan of red cherries and Bounsweet to too sweet for humans to eat and it's evolved form can be a good help 8. Malamar I've ate these fried squid tentacles served in Chinese Restaurant and OMG you should try it i've never even wanted to eat them but i take it back 7. Farfetch'd I've aten ducks before and they are ok and this Pokemon is a duck with something EXTRA to eat and i kinda like duck eggs Even look at ash's Pokedex entry from the original series Farfetch'd, a Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct 6. Grumpig and Pignite Originally Grumpig was going to be in the honourable mentions but Pignite well it is a fighting type so i'd be hard to eat and Grumpig i'd weir me out let hope Grumpig meat isn't purple ....... 5. Exeggcute well i eat eggs but they are seeds but just because there're seeds doesn't stop me eating it 4. Combusken I'd wouldn't eat Torchic cause it's young and Blasziken well too hard and plus Combusken is the ONLY first stage chicken you can eat, i like chicken from roasted to wings and KFC YUM ! 3. Breloom I’ve eaten Mushrooms before just remove the seeds ok ? 2. Pumkaboo I don’t like Pumpkin but i like Pumpkin pie and soup plus make a Jack o lantern at Halloween p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000} p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 11.0px Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke: #000000; min-height: 13.0px} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} 1. MILTANK Miltanks are very annoying from Whitney to Camper Pal ugh now i will have my REVENGE by having a nice meal Category:Blog posts